1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a knife, and more particularly, to a knife which is especially suitable for professional use and which has improved durability and ease-of-use features.
2. Related Art
A knife for domestic or professional use, such as utility knife or chef's knife, is typically comprised of a blade, a tang formed integrally with the blade and extending backward therefrom, and a wooden handle having handle halves riveted on opposite side faces of the tang. The wooden handle is poor in durability and permits the breeding of harmful bacterium to tend to impair the cleanliness of the knife.
The overall weight balance of a knife, especially in the case of a knife for professional use which is ordinarily used for many hours, greatly affects the degree of fatigue of a user, and also affects the sharpness or ease-of-cutting ability of the knife. A conventional knife having the aforementioned construction is poor in the degree of freedom in adjusting the balance of weight, and makes it difficult to attain an optimum weight balance.